


The B&B’s Companion Meet up

by Cupcake037



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Books & Audio), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: B&B AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake037/pseuds/Cupcake037
Summary: Romana sets up a meet of the Doctor’s former companions.
Kudos: 6





	The B&B’s Companion Meet up

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve thought a lot about the galligang meeting other companions in the B&B AU and what would happen if they did a meetup.

“You look as beautiful as ever today, my lady.”  
Romana was unimpressed by Jack Harkness and Leela was inching her fingers slowly towards her knife with every flirt.  
“Jack!” Martha Jones noticed how uncomfortable he was making the time lady.  
“I was only saying hello!”  
In the other room, there were many conversations going on. Professor Bernice Summerfield and Professor River Song were bickering about a dig they had both showed up to. Nyssa and Tegan and Sarah Jane were talking to Jo about an environmental presentation she was doing next month. Ace and Mel were teasing Narvin about that time they met him with the Doctor. Not that Ace didn’t already bring it up every few weeks.   
This was the first time Romana had arranged a meet up of some of the Doctor’s former traveling friends, and everything seemed to be going very well, that was before the master showed up.  
“So much for having to live through the whole 20th century. I only have 10 more years of this!” Luckily he left before Narvin could get his staser, they would be in a lot of trouble if Kate Stewart knew they had that.  
Because of course, a bunch of friends of the Doctor in one place, of course something would go wrong.


End file.
